


Die Frau, das unbekannte Wesen

by Khana



Category: Bibi Blocksberg - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-16
Updated: 2008-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-05 02:25:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/36786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khana/pseuds/Khana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bernhard macht Barbara einen Antrag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Die Frau, das unbekannte Wesen

**Author's Note:**

> Geschrieben beim gen vs kink battle vom ficathon_de.

Bernhard schüttelte den Kopf, klopfte sich gegen das Ohr.  
Da war das komische Geräusch schon wieder – pling, plong – und dabei hatte der Ohrenarzt ihm doch versichert, dass absolut alles in Ordnung war...

Na, egal.

Bernhard rückte sich die Krawatte zurecht und klopfte sich auf die Hosentasche um sicher zu gehen, dass – ah, ja. Es war noch da. Alles in Ordnung.

Er klingelte – ding dong – und nein, das Klingeln in seinen Ohren immer klang anders.

"Bernhard!" Barbara zog die Tür auf und umarmte ihn. "Schön, dass du da bist."

Als sie einen Schritt zurück machte, konnte Bernhard sie nur anstarren. Sie war so schön, seine Barbara, mit ihren langen roten Locken, in einem dunkelgrünen Kleid, dass ihm geradezu den Atem raubte.  
Was wollte sie nur von einem durchschnittlichen Typ wie ihm, ohne besonders guten Job, besonders gutes Aussehen?

Denk nicht drüber nach, warnte ihn sein Unterbewusstsein, und für gewöhnlich hörte Bernhard auf das Ding, also verdrängte er diese Gedanken.

Stattdessen hielt er Barbara einen angewinkelten Arm hin.  
"Madam?"

Sie kicherte und hakte sich ein, und er brachte sie hinunter zum Wagen.

Das Restaurant war fast ein bisschen teurer, als er es sich leisten konnte, aber heute war das egal, heute... heute war zu besonders.

Bernhard wartete, biss sie beide auch das Dessert gegessen hatten, dann lächelte er Barbara an, angelte nach dem Kästchen in seiner Tasche und klappte es, als er es dann in der Hand hatte, auf.

"Barbara Blocksberg", sagte er, "willst du mich heiraten?"

Barbara sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

"Ich..."  
"Du musst nicht sofort antworten."  
"Ich... Bernhard, ich will, aber—"

Es gab ein Aber. Oh Jesusmariaundjosef, es gab ein Aber?!

"Aber da ist etwas, das du noch nicht weißt, und das muss ich dir erst zeigen."

Bernhard nickte wortlos.  
Sie wollte, sie wollte ihn heiraten, aber – es gab ein Aber!

Er winkte wie benommen den Kellner heran, zahlte, und ließ sich von Barbara in seine Jacke helfen.

Sie hatten das Restaurant gerade verlassen, da zog Barbara ihn in eine Seitenstraße und griff nach beiden seiner Hände, hielt sie fest in ihren.  
"Bernhard", sagte sie, "ich bin eine Hexe."

"Du bist – was?"

"Eine Hexe. Ich kann hexen, Bernhard."  
"Du nimmst mich auf den Arm!"  
"Nein, nein. Pass auf. Eene meene Löwenzahn, komm herbei, mein Baldrian. Hex hex!"

Und da war es wieder – pling, plong! – das seltsame Geräusch, und dann passierte nichts, und immer noch nichts, und Bernhard wollte lachen, aber dann—  
Dann kam ein Besen um die Ecke geflogen und blieb zitternd neben Barbara in der Luft hängen.

"Du... bist eine Hexe", sagte Bernhard.  
Barbara nickte.  
"Aber... du willst mich heiraten?"  
"Es gibt da noch eine Kleinigkeit."  
"Du bist auch ein Werwolf?"  
"Nein, nein! Es ist nur – wir müssten meinen Familiennamen nehmen."  
"Wenn es weiter nichts ist."

"Also macht es dir nichts?"  
Bernhard hob hilflos die Schultern. "Ich liebe dich."  
"Oh, Bernhard!" sie fiel ihm um den Hals, und er lächelte.

"Oh, und, Bernhard – wenn wir Kinder bekommen, und es sind Mädchen, dann werden sie Hexen, genau wie ich."


End file.
